A Verdade Tudo Muda
by Eefa Navry
Summary: Muito aconteceu e mágoas ficaram marcadas em sua memória. O que acontece quando essa memória se perde e Ginny descobre que há coisas que não dependem de lembranças? E coisas que quando de volta à nossas mentes podem mudar toda uma vida? Draco e Gin
1. Default Chapter

_A Verdade Tudo Muda_

**Muito aconteceu e mágoas ficaram marcadas em sua memória. O que acontece quando essa memória se perde e Ginny descobre que há coisas que não dependem de lembranças? E coisas que quando de volta à nossas mentes podem mudar toda uma vida? Draco e Ginny. (Harry e Luna, Ron e Hermione)**

**Capítulo 1:** _Fatos a se saber_

Era noite e há muito esperava por seu irmão na sala comum dos Gryffindor, ele parecia nunca chegar e ela gostaria de saber a razão pela qual havia sido obrigada a permanecer ali até que chegasse. 'Diabos... Não agüento mais ficar aqui, que chatice! Talvez... Talvez eu possa procurar por ele. É o que vou fazer.'.

Ginny correu em direção à saída e deu de cara com um castelo vazio, não havia qualquer sombra da presença de pessoas e até mesmo os fantasmas pareciam se esconder. Continuou com cautela redobrada, temia que o barulho de seus passos despertasse a atenção em Ms. Norris e fizesse com que fosse descoberta. Olhava para os lados, procurava nas sombras, mas nada, nem sinal de Ron, Harry ou Hermione. 'Como pude ser tão idiota... Ele certamente se esqueceu de mim... Que saco'.

"Acho que vou dormir... É o que me resta". –deu meia volta e andou em direção ao retrato da Dama Gorda, porém em meio ao caminho decidiu-se por continuar sua procura. Estava cansada de ser sempre deixada para trás, ou melhor, esquecida para trás, aquilo não era justo, afinal recordava-se com perfeição de ter prestado grande auxilio quando invadiram o Ministério da Magia. 'Se não fosse por mim, nada de varinhas para Harry e Hermione!'.

Ainda enquanto pensava parou ao ouvir passos. Era uma única pessoa que se movimentava, e para seu grande alívio certamente não se tratava de Filch, pois quem se movia parecia o fazer também com cuidado. 'Deve ser ele... Ah, mas vai me pagar por ter me largado até essa hora na sala comum!'. Poucos passos silenciosos para trás foram necessários para escondê-la nas sombras, atrás de uma armadura antiga.

O som se aproximou, assim como aquele responsável por ele. Era um garoto, contudo não seu irmão. Apesar de ser alto, não era tão forte como Ron e não andava com os ombros levemente curvados como ele, os cabelos claros não eram vermelhos, mas sim loiros platinados.

'Draco Malfoy... Bem que dizem, algumas coisas ruins vêm para o bem, não é mesmo... Vai ser divertido vê-lo se assustar, o tão poderoso, rico e gostoso... Pelo menos o que se acha gostoso!'.

"_Dirus Umbra..._" –disse apontando a varinha para um pequeno inseto de asas avermelhadas. Imediatamente a minúscula sombra que ele projetava contra a parede se estendeu por todo o corredor, parecendo indicar a presença de algo assustadoramente grande.

Viu com prazer o menino se encolher sobre seu próprio corpo e dar alguns passos tremidos na tentativa de afastar da ameaça. Ultimamente sentia-se sádica, principalmente após algumas ameaças que lhe foram feitas por parte daquele covarde no ano anterior, agora o filho de comensal estava no último ano se preparando para ser igual a seu pai.

"_Magis..._" –fez com que a sombra aumentasse ainda mais.

Malfoy parecia a cada segundo mais assustado e ao andar para trás tropeçou em uma pedra protuberante no chão, continuava a desesperadamente esfregar os pés para se mover o mais rápido possível para um lugar longe daquela sombra, contudo esfregava o sapato bem envernizado sobre o tecido de sua própria capa e portanto não conseguia se mover. Sua pele antes branca agora estava pálida e seus olhos muito abertos. 'Um comensal como esse é o maior sonho de qualquer auror. Patético'.

Saiu das sombras e com pouca força esmagou a pequena criatura, fazendo com que o feitiço se extinguisse e a sombra desaparecesse. Observou-o apavorado com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, era incrível como ele conseguia passar de valentão para um verme inofensivo em tão pouco tempo. 'Belo verme... Bonito demais para ser tão covarde.'.

"Malfoy... Draco Malfoy..." –disse em tom austero e superior, assim como ele mesmo adorava o fazer ao mencioná-la como a pobretona Weasley. "Quem diria... Um mosquitinho, tão pequeno e inofensivo. Sinto não estar acompanhada por Colin... Ele adora tirar fotos e com certeza essa seria uma ótima capa para qualquer revista, não é mesmo???".

"Weasley?" –ele disse se levantando. "Acho que perdeu o amor pela vida? Sabe com quem está lidando?".

"Sei sim... Sei estar lidando com um grande e patético covarde! Acho que seu pai não gostaria de lhe ver assim, temeroso, assustado frente a um inseto.".

"Desde quando aprendeu a falar nesse tom?"

"Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que hás coisas que nascemos sabendo, algumas vezes não praticamos e demoramos mais a aprender, mas elas estão lá, dentro de nós, esperando ansiosamente por uma chance de se por para fora!".

"Se não soubesse quem é você, juro pequeno lixo, que seria meu mais novo ídolo. Contudo..." –ele sorriu desdenhosamente "É você somente uma pobre menina, sem dinheiro e com cabelos irritantemente vermelhos...".

"Sempre desconfiei de sua paixão pelos meus cabelos, sempre soube que invejava Ron por causa deles, parece fixação! Cuidado, Draco, isso pode ser uma doença...".

"Talvez. Eu não me importo em seu doente, na verdade isso me traz muitas esperanças... Quanto mais doente mais perigoso!".

Após ouvir essas palavras começou a rir descontroladamente após se lembrar da imagem ridícula do garoto se esfregando contra o chão de pedra na tentativa de fugir de uma sombra falsa. "Perigoso? Você?" –ela ainda ria muito.

"Qual é a graça, Weasley?"

"Lembro-me de ver você ali, caído no chão, em pânico! Sabe o que pensei? Esse é o tipo de comensal com que os aurors sonham, pateticamente covarde!".

"Você está indo longe demais!" –ele se aproximou e mostrou-lhe a varinha. "Mais longe do que devia...".

"É mesmo?" –ela encostou a sua varinha ao estômago dele. "Sabe que eu poderia ir muito mais longe nesse exato momento, o que acha? É bom o bastante para se defender?".

"Quer descobrir?" –ele aproximou seus olhos cinzentos dos dela, olhando-a com cuidado, e uma estranha admiração.

"Não é tarde para duelos?" –perguntou sem saber o que responder frente à última proposição feita pelo garoto.

"Nunca é tarde para humilhar um Weasley...".

"Malfoy..." –ela sorriu e se afastou sentindo o perfume que emanava da pele alva. "Tome cuidado com suas palavras, pois elas podem te trair um dia. Atualmente acredito que Weasleys humilham Malfoys, não é mesmo???".

"Idiota..." –o garoto disse se afastando na direção oposta da que seguira para voltar ao seu quarto.

'Idiota... Eu?' –pensou amargurada. Muito mudara desde da morte de seus pais, assassinados por ninguém mais que Lucius Malfoy. A hora da vingança havia chegado, aquele era o segundo dia de aula, estava pronta para o que fosse e principalmente, tinha na memória tudo o que há pouco tempo acontecera, com detalhes. Perdão era o que pediria após matar todos aqueles que acabaram com sua vida. 'Eu juro... Juro pela vida que a mim fora concedida!'.

_Era cedo quando tudo aconteceu. O relógio marcava pouco mais de oito horas e sua mãe era a única a estar acordada. Eles entraram, cinco ou seis comensais... Sem piedade a mataram e assim que seu pai apareceu na escada lhe fizeram o mesmo... Sua lembranças daquele dia, uma semana após o fim das aulas, eram tenebrosas. Tudo o que ouvia era Avada Kevadra, e corpos que caíam no chão. _

Desde a morte de seus pais sua vida mudara completamente, mergulhara em uma forte amargura que fê-la descobrir uma outra pessoa dentro de si, uma menina de personalidade forte e arisca, de olhar penetrante e de palavras inteligentes, uma pessoa que admirava e temia ao mesmo tempo, uma segunda Ginevra.

_Olá pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo... Não está muito longo pois é somente uma introdução, ainda há muito pela frente! Espero que gostem...Mandem reviews! _


	2. Fatos a se Saber Parte II

**Capítulo 2:**_Fatos a se Saber_

(Parte II –Draco)

"Weasley estranha... Maluca!". Draco disse e sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar que deveria agradecer seu pai por poupá-la, afinal aquela morreria também, mas por suas mãos e mais de ninguém. 'Um bom modo de iniciar minha vida como comensal... Matando o que sobrou daquela escória de Weasleys fedidos e pobres!'. Certamente fazê-lo contaria vários pontos a seu favor e também vingaria a morte de Lucius e Narcissa, afinal não acabaria somente com aqueles nojentos, mas seus amigos também... 'Aquela mulher sem forma... Aquela aberração da natureza...'.

Era seu último ano de aulas em Hogwarts, e finalmente seria liberado de passar todos os seus dias e noites trancafiado naquele castelo velho e imundo. Muito pouco faltava para que sua vida fosse exatamente do modo como desejara e seria válido suportar algumas situações desagradáveis para que nada desse errado. Obviamente nem tudo era suportável, obviamente Potty, Weaselby e Sangue de Lama não deveriam ser poupados. 'Patéticos... Sua hora vai chegar... Acreditem em mim...'.

Desceu as escadas em direção à aula de Poções que ficava nas masmorras, após um delicioso cochilo que lhe fora proporcionado por Binns (História da Magia era matéria obrigatória para todos os anos; frente aos acontecimentos Dumbledore acreditava que se os alunos entendessem a História não voltariam a repeti-la.). Correu pelos corredores tenebrosos e cheios de estranhas sombras até se deparar com um grupo de Gryffindors na entrada da sala.

Estavam lá Potter, seus amigos e outros garotos cujos nomes não tinha a mínima idéia. 'Certamente não decoraria nomes desses trambolhos humanos...', pensou e fingiu não vê-los, porém ao tentar passar pela porta sentiu-se fortemente agarrado pelo colarinho de sua capa e ao reabrir os olhos deu de cara com um par de grandes bolas azuis. Weasley parecia nervoso, mas logo lhe abriu um largo sorriso fazendo-o temer por que estava por vir.

"Vejam meus amigos..." –os olhos faiscavam de ódio. "Olhem bem para ele antes que o seu professor querido o resgate! SIM! Vejam-no... Aquele que teme sombras malignas...". –todos à sua volta riam compulsivamente, alguns segurando a barriga e outros parecendo à beira da morte por falta de ar. O som das risadas era a pior coisa que uma vez ouvira em toda a sua vida. 'Sua vagabunda... Weasley maluca... Você me paga...'.

"Me larga, seu palhaço... Me solta idiota!" –com um movimento brusco conseguiu se livrar dos braços do garoto de cabelos vermelhos e observando-o com grande atenção decidiu que não havia espaço para receio, se apanhasse azar. "Ouça bem Weasel... Ouça bem pedaço de lixo... Sua irmã vai pagar, muito, mas muito caro. Ela vai sofrer mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já sofreu...".

"O que você disse?" –Weasley voou em seu pescoço e apertava com muita força. Draco sentia que pouco faltava para que todo o ar que ainda lhe restava se fosse. "Fale de novo... Fale antes que eu te mate desgraçado! FALE!".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" –Snape aparecera de alguma sombra e os observava com seu rosto inexpressivo. – "Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? Pretende o matar, Weasley?".

Com um incrível alívio sentiu o ar voltar a correr por suas narinas e gelá-lo por dentro, podia novamente respirar. Pensou que morreria, naquele momento teve certeza que não duraria mais de alguns minutos. 'Dá para ter uma idéia do que você vai ter que enfrentar...'. Não desistiria, de modo algum. O som das risadas se misturou à imagem dos corpos inertes de seus pais que ficava a cada segundo mais nítida. 'Vão me pagar...'.

Aquelas memórias lhe tomaram vários minutos, e ao voltar para o presente notou estar na entrada da sala do Diretor da escola. 'Sim... Sim... Sim... Era tudo o que me faltava...'.

"Senhores..." –foram recebidos por Dumbledore que o observava serenamente, assim como fazia com Weasley. "Já me foi relatado o que aconteceu... E espero que não volte a se repetir."

"Professor Dumbledore, Weasley quase assassinou seu companheiro de classe..." –Snape intercedeu a seu favor.

"Ele ameaçou minha irmã! E se ele fizer qualquer coisa que seja com ela eu juro que o mato...!".

"Esse menino é um sujeito perigoso,  professor Dumbledore..."

"Senhores, perdoem-me o atraso... Vim assim que soube!" –adentrou a sala sua professora de Transfiguração.

"É bom que esteja aqui, Minerva... Sua presença é indispensável para que tomemos uma decisão frente aos acontecidos..." –Dumbledore disse e relatou os ocorridos com detalhes mínimos, forçando Draco a pensar que ele talvez pudesse ver tudo o que acontecia pelo castelo.

"Entendo sua preocupação professor Snape, entretanto acredito que frente aos recentes acontecidos não há como punir qualquer um desses alunos... Todos nós sabemos, assim como eles sabem, que muito aconteceu...".

"Mas..." –Snape tentou dizer.

"Ela está certa, Severus... Não podemos puni-los por mostrar que corre sangue em suas veias, meu caro amigo. Só espero que os dois..." –nesse momento os olhos azuis escondidos por detrás dos óculos em forma de meia Lua se voltaram para ele e Weasley. "Espero que saibam controlar seus impulsos... Por mais que doa recordar do passado há um futuro pela frente que pode ser muito diferente! Ouçam bem... Vocês dois... Ronald e Draco... Nenhum foi o responsável pela morte dos pais do outro..." –ele sabia exatamente qual eram os ressentimentos por trás de tanto ódio. "E sei que dentro dos _dois_ há uma certa força que tende a ser usada nos momentos de ira... Mas saibam que ela será muito melhor aplicada quando estamos sóbrios... Dispensados...".

'É isso?' –Draco pensou e ficou grato por não ter que cumprir detenção ou os castigos que eram sugeridos pelos retratos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts, um deles sugeriu que levassem chibatadas, a outra que fossem mergulhados em um balde de _Poção da Amargura_.

Deixou a sala do Diretor com Weasley a seu lado, estavam sozinhos nos corredores vazios e o garoto não foi capaz de se manter em silêncio.

"Nada aconteceu hoje, mas da próxima vez eu te mato, se me der motivo. Ouça bem..." –ele se inclinou para cima de Draco e aproximou seu rosto do dele. "Se me der qualquer motivo eu te mato, mesmo que tenha que passar toda a vida em Askaban... Mesmo acreditando que isso nunca aconteceria, afinal matar alguém como você é fazer um favor à sociedade!".

O ruivo se virou e deixou-o olhando para o nada a pensar que muito estava por vir. A guerra não terminaria tão cedo e para seu alívio muito tempo teria para se vingar daquelas pessoas. 'Começando já...' –pensou ao observar a menina dos Weasley sentada.

Agachou-se e tocou com a ponta de sua varinha no chão. "_Lubricare_". O chão pareceu o mesmo, mas ele sabia qual era o efeito daquele feitiço. "Olá Weasley..." –disse vendo-a se levantar e observá-lo com raiva. Na hora que se decidiu por deixar o local escorregou no chão muito liso e caiu dolorosamente com as costas.

"O que você fez aqui seu palhaço?" –resmungou

"Se tentar levantar de novo vai descobrir, minha querida..." –falou e se encostou à uma coluna rindo das tentativas inúteis da menina de se levantar.

Na quinta vez que caía ela conseguiu parar de pé, mas ao primeiro passo escorregou, voou pelos ares e antes de cair bateu sua cabeça no parapeito de uma abertura nas paredes do corredor.

A garota ficou inerte no chão, apesar de não ver marca de sangue Draco estava certo de que ela estava morta, pelo menos parecia morta. 'Não pode ser... Eu não posso ter... Matado...'.

Desesperou-se ao pensar que alguém poderia chegar e vê-lo ali, descobririam que fora o responsável por sua morte e a punição não seria um pequeno sermão dado por Dumbledore, mas Askaban. 'Não... Askaban não... Por favor, não!'.

Correu na direção oposta com toda a velocidade que lhe foi possível, precisava chegar até sua sala comum para dizer que quando tudo aconteceu estava ali, cozinhando alguma poção que desejava aprimorar ou lendo qualquer coisa que fosse.

A sala estava vazia ao chegar, subiu para seu quarto e deitou em sua cama se escondendo com o dossel fechado. Esticou-se o máximo que lhe foi possível e colocou as duas mãos frias sobre a testa. Acabara de matar alguém, era a primeira vez que o fizera e diferentemente do que pensava não lhe pareceu uma sensação agradável. Era como se tivesse feito algo eterno, e o havia, afinal não há volta para a morte, nunca mais veria aquela pequena ruiva chata andando de um lado para o outro, por sua causa. "Droga! Droga!" –sussurrou com raiva para si mesmo.

'Não era para ser assim, era para ser bom... Muito bom. Meu pai disse que matar certas pessoas era algo muito agradável... Por que eu me sinto assim... Por que ele morreu e não pode me explicar???', "POR QUE? PORCARIA!!!".

...

Teria que subir para o almoço e fingir que nada sabia. "Eu não sei de nada..." –repetiu pela terceira vez. Precisava que aquela frase se fixasse em sua mente, assim seria mais fácil se fingir surpreso.

Ao chegar até o Grande Salão a primeira coisa que viu foi Weasley muito vermelho, chorava como um bebê, assim como Granger, Potter parecia extremamente triste, mas não se descontrolara como seu amigo. 'Patetas...' –pensou sem muita fé, tentando espantar o estranho sentimento de haver feito uma coisa muito errada.

"Foi ele!" –Weasel apontou para Draco calando todo o salão e fazendo com que as cabeças se virassem em sua direção. "Foi ele! Disse que faria isso... FOI ELE!!!!". –urrou e partiu em sua direção, estava com tanto ódio que seus passos pesados poderiam até mesmo ser ouvidos.

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?" –perguntou falsamente desentendido. "Pisei no seu calo Weasel???".

"Você! VOCÊ MANDOU MINHA IRMÃ PARA A ENFERMARIA EM COMA! SEU MERDINHA!!!".

'Coma... Ela não morreu... Ainda be...' –havia se sentido aliviado por ter a pequena de cabelos vermelhos  sobrevivido. 'Errado! Errado... É uma tragédia, você não conseguiu...'.

"Weasley... Você... Você está..." –sentiu uma dor cortante por todo seu corpo após sentir a mão do menino fortemente socar-lhe o rosto, logo desmaiou.

_Um pouco do Draco nesse capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado também... Fiz outras revelações... Vocês gostaram??? Mandem-me reviews, tá bom??? Beijões..._

**ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS QUE ME MANDARAM!!! MUITO, MUITO, MAS MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!!! MANDEM MAIS, TÁ BOM????**

**Miaka: **Acho que ele virou mesmo saco de pancadas, e uma só foi o bastante! Muita coisa começa no próximo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Me conte! Beijões...

**Dark Angel Malfoy: **Espero que nesse capítulo as coisas tenham continuado muito interessantes... Fiz algumas revelações sobre a família do Draco... Gostou? Me conte! Beijões...

**Rute Riddle: **É bom saber que gostou do primeiro capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo! Beijões...

**Selene Malfoy: **É bom saber que gostou da minha Ginny, estava um pouco apreensiva com a possível reação das pessoas por ser ela bem diferente da maioria das Ginnys... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijões...

**Isinha: **Até que eu não demorei, né??? Fui até bem rápida... Agora, me conte se gostou! Beijões...

**Pink: **Eu pulei alguns anos, na verdade um deles... A Ginny já está no sexto ano e o Draco no sétimo... Esses dois primeiros capítulos foram rápidos, porque a estória começa agora... Tivemos uma introdução em dois capítulos, e agora prometo que a confusão vai acabar... Mas sempre que tiver alguma dúvida me pergunte que eu te respondo sem problemas... Gostou desse capítulo??? Alguma dúvida??? Me conte... Beijões...


End file.
